Rosie's Heart Path
by Miss Private Daniel Jackson
Summary: What happens when someone special to McGee is taken hostage? When Rosemary Mallard is forced to make a heartbreaking decision, can she fall through with it without falling to pieces? Just to let the one she loves survive? She may be strong, but this time she will have to see just how strong that is. McGeexOC. Rating may go up! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I realized that I made a mistake in the description of Jakob. He is a Green Beret, not a Black Beret. USASF are the Green Berets.

* * *

"ACIS is sending one of their agents over to help us investigate our case," Gibbs reported, walking through the bullpen. "As well as one of Dyakov's partners from the Army Special Forces."

"Which one, Boss?" the green-eyed computer geek asked, confused as he looked up to the silver-haired man. "And which agent?"

"Jakob FerryAri and Special Agent Mallard," He replied, sitting down at his desk. "We have to wait for them to arrive."

"Boss, why did they pick Rosemary for the job?" DiNozzo asked, confused looking over to his boss. "She is still with Sergeant Burnes and Sergeant FerryAri in Somalia."

"Have you seen her with her Kung Fu?" Asked the elder Mallard as he walked up to Gibbs' desk.

"No, I haven't Ducky," He replied annoyed and rubbing his eyes.

When the ME got to Gibbs' desk, "Let me know when Rosemary arrives."

"I don't think I'll have to," Gibbs replied, grinning slightly.

Ducky was confused until he looked up towards the elevator, seeing the caramel blonde woman step off of it. Behind her was the elder man known as Jakob FerryAri wearing his Army uniform with a green beret. When she looked away from the Special Forces soldier, her baby blue eyes widened before she dropped her backpack and ran towards her father. The Sergeant First Class picked up the backpack, laughing slightly and shaking his head.

When the young woman got to her father, she leapt into his arms and threw her arms around his neck.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she squealed excitedly as Ducky wrapped his arms around his daughter's figure. "I missed you so much, Daddy!"

"I swear, when she is excited, she is like a child waiting to get her new toy," Jakob mused and laughing as he walked up to the bullpen. "And man can she put away the food."

"What do you mean, Jakob?" Abby asked as she walked into the bullpen.

"Meaning, when we stopped by the Chinese restaurant, she eat three times as much as I did," He explained, looking to Abby with his green eyes. "And yet, she remains skinnier than a bedrail."

"Ahh, she takes after her mother on that aspect," the ME explained, a smile plastered to his face.

The young woman pulled back and looked up at her father, "Daddy, it's almost my birthday."

"Why're you so excited about your birthday?" DiNozzo asked confused as McGee and Abby left for the latter's lab.

Rosemary turned to look at the American-Italian agent, "Because, it'll be the first ever that I'll get to spend with Daddy."

"I'll take you and your dad out to celebrate your birthday, Rosie," Jakob said to them with a smile on his face and finality in his voice.

"Where to, Jake?" She asked, confused.

"You'll see, Rosie," He answered slyly. "It's a surprise."

"By the way, you had better go find Mickey," A female voice said from behind Jakob.

"Why, Antonia?" The caramel haired woman asked, looking to the dark brown haired woman.

"The man hasn't shut up about you since you left," She explained. "Talon and I have tried everything to get him to shut up. Even Marky tried, but to no avail."

"Alright, Toni," She replied, laughing before she walked towards the elevator. She stopped by the elevator before she turned to Antonia, "And tell Marky and Talon I said hey and tell Talon, your kids, your brother, and your cousins that we should get together soon."

"I will, Rosie," She called out as Rosemary stepped onto the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, the caramel haired woman took a deep breath to calm herself. She pressed the button to take her to the floor that Abby's lab resided. Not even two minutes later, there was a beep. She took another deep breath as the doors opened before she stepped off.

The young Mallard slowly made her way towards her destination. When she got to the doors, they opened before she stepped into the room.

The Goth turned to face the caramel haired woman with a grin on her face. "Hello, Rosie."

"What do you have planned, Abby?" The young Mallard asked, worry evident in her voice.

She had learned to never give her any ideas. The Goth grabbed Rosemary's wrist and basically pulled her along towards a separate room in the lab before shoving her into the space.

"Now you two will stay in here and talk," She ordered, closing the door. "I do not want to hear another word from either of you about liking the other after today."

With that, the Goth walked away to leave the two alone.

"Were you hurt?" McGee asked, looking to the woman with her forehead to the window.

She turned around to look at the man, "No I wasn't. But I hated not being able to talk to you guys."

"What did Abby mean by "liking the other'?" McGee asked, utterly confused.

"I guess she meant that we like each other," Rosemary whispered, twirling a lock of her caramel colored hair around her finger. "That is if you like me."

"I do like you, Rosie," He answered, walking over to the woman in the room with him.

Rosemary looked up at her friend, shocked, "You like me? I thought it was just one-sided."

McGee caught the woman's attention when he pulled her into a gentle embrace, looking into her oceanic orbs. Before Rosemary Mallard knew what had happened, the green-eyed man caught her lips in a gentle kiss. Shock wasn't the word for it but she soon relaxed and melted into his body, returning the passion and gentleness he gave her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know this is short, but I just wanted to tell what happens before Rosie gets home and the action starts. I know I didn't write what happens at the restaurant but you will get the gist of it during the next few chapters. Please R&R! Please and Thank You!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own NCIS! I only own Rosemary Mallard, Zora Scotts, Antonia Salieri, and any that do not appear in the show!

* * *

After having to part for air, Rosemary's face was slightly red. "Was that my imagination?" She asked, shocked as she looked into McGee's green eyes.

"That was real, Rosie," He responded, a smile clear on his face.

Rosemary's phone started ringing its normal 'Thanks for the Memories' ringtone, to which she pulled her phone from her Digital ACU shirt's pocket to answer it. She put the black Android phone to her ear, "Yes, Toni?"

"_Abby told me to call you to tell you to meet us at our favorite restaurant,"_ Her boyfriend's cousin answered, a smile evident in her voice.

"Who all is going to be there?" The young Mallard asked, slightly worried.

"_Just me, you, Abby, and Zora,"_ She answered, obviously amused.

"As long as DiNutsso didn't follow you," The blonde woman told her friend, laughing as she rested her body against McGee's.

"_Bring McGee!"_ Rosemary heard Abby and Zora shout over the phone.

"We will be there, guys," She responded, laughing before she hung up and put the phone back in her pocket.

"What did Toni want?" The green-eyed computer geek asked, obviously amused.

"Just to tell me to meet her, Abby, and Zora at the restaurant," She answered as she stood up. "Abby and Zora shouted over the phone's speaker to bring you."

McGee just laughed at his girlfriend's friends, "You know that they can be a bit crazy, right?"

"Yeah, I do," she answered, laughing as she picked up a picture of her, McGee, Abby, Zora, Antonia, Talon, and all of their friends and co-workers during a birthday get together for the Salieri Twins the year before.

Zora, Babirye, Marky, Nakato, and Sami had joined forces with Abby, Tony, Antonia, Honor, and BellaDonna to throw the computer geek and Rosemary into the pool together. Jacquelyn had snapped the picture just as they surfaced in each other's arms.

"What picture is that?" McGee asked as he walked up behind the young Mallard.

"Remember when the girls from ACIS teamed up with Abby, Tony, Antonia, and the Salieri Twins to throw us into the pool together last year at the get together?" the caramel-haired woman asked, looking up to her boyfriend.

"Yeah," He answered, suppressing a laugh. "They were determined to get us together. No matter what they had to do."

"We don't want to keep the girls waiting," She told her boyfriend, kissing his cheek before she left the forensics lab with the green-eyed man following her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own NCIS! I only own the members of ACIS and Honor Salieri! As well as any that do not appear in the show!

* * *

That night, when Rosie had gone to her apartment after an interesting night with the girls and McGee, she was fiddling with her keys to find the key to her home.

"I have way too many keys on this thing," She muttered to herself as she found the one she was looking for.

She unlocked the door, put the keys back in her purse before she opened the door. The caramel-haired woman stepped into the apartment, only for everything to go dark on her. All she could see was darkness and she could hear a masculine voice talking confidently.

"You'll be perfect bait," He said to her before she couldn't hear anything else.

The next morning, McGee was up early getting ready for his day at the office when he heard a knocking at his door. A confused look made its way onto his face as he made his way to the door, opening it only to find that no one was there. He was about to close the door until he noticed a manila envelope on the floor beside the door with his name on it. He picked it up, opening the envelope. Only to drop it to the floor in shock. As it hit the ground, a knife covered in blood bounced out of it.

He ran inside to grab his phone from the table. He filed through his contacts till he found the one he was looking for, dialing it.

"Boss, we have a problem."

Later on that morning in NCIS' forensics lab, when the face of the person the blood belonged to popped up on the computer screen, Abby's eyes went wide. She was about to call for Gibbs when he walked into the lab.

"Got anything, Abbs?"

"I do, and you might want to call ACIS over here as well as bring Ducky down here," She said, starting to go crazy.

"Why, Abby?" He asked, confused as he looked to the Goth.

"The blood belongs to ACIS Special Agent Rosemary Mallard," She answered as she started typing something into the computer system. "There was also a piece of paper inside the envelope with the knife."

"What did it say?" The silver-haired man asked, looking from the screen to the black-haired woman.

"It says 'If you want the woman back, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee and ACIS Supervisory Special Agent Anastasiya Dyakov will go to the bar owned by Der Vater Rüstungen at 2100 sharp tonight. Slip the bartender this letter and he will know what to do. Do not be late or the woman won't see light again,'" Abby read from the paper that was with the knife. "Notice anything strange about this?"

"Isn't Der Vater Rüstungen the alias for Adalwulf Hertz?" Gibbs asked as he walked back over to the Goth. "The German Arms Dealer that hides it with the bar so there isn't any evidence leading to him?"

"Exactly, Gibbs," She answered, walking over to her separate room. "We know what he does but we just can't link him to it. Just like we can't link anyone to this."

"My God." The voice behind the pair was quiet yet noticeably shocked.

Gibbs and Abby turned on their heels only to find Ducky standing there with a shocked look on his face. The silver-haired man and the Goth hurried to his side as soon as he looked like was about to fall.

"Where's my daughter?" Ducky asked, worried as he tried to stand.

"According to the letter, one of Der Vater Rüstungen's men has her," Gibbs answered, worried.

The silver-haired former Marine and the Gothic forensics scientist made sure that Ducky sat down before Abby ran up to the bullpen.

When she got to the bullpen, she was talking extremely fast.

"Guysguys! Ineedtotalktoyou!"

"Slow down on your talking, Abby," The American-Italian NCIS Agent said, standing up to walk over to Abby with McGee at his side. "And slowly tell us what's wrong."

"Guys, call Stasiya and have her and her team come over here," She said hurriedly, going nuts.

"Why?" DiNozzo asked, confused as McGee hurried up to Director Vance's office with the raven-haired NCIS Agent, who was standing on the stairs, ahead of him.

"Do you know what's wrong, Honor?" McGee asked as they reached the top of the steps.

"I have no clue what has Abby so scared and worried, Mickey," The raven-haired agent answered, looking back at the computer geek with his icy blue eyes. "And quite frankly, it's worrying me."

McGee nodded before his friend headed towards Director Vance's secretary's desk.

"What can I help you with, McGee, Salieri?" she asked, looking up to the men.

"We need to speak with Director Vance and fast," Honor said to her, trying to stay calm.

"_Send them in, Cynthia," _Director Vance's voice said over the phone.

"Alright, Sir," she replied before Honor and McGee hurried into the office.

"What do you need, Agent McGee, Agent Salieri?" Vance asked, looking up to the men from his chair.

"Abby just came up to the bullpen panicking and talking really fast saying that Anastasiya's team needs to come here to the Navy Yard," the green-eyed computer geek answered, politely.  
"I will contact ACIS Director Chandler to talk to him," He replied. "If he agrees, Agent Dyakov's team should be here within the hour."

"Alright, Sir," Honor replied, respectfully before he and McGee left the office.

On their way back down to the bullpen, "Where's Rosie?!" came the panicked voice of Danielle Chaney as she ran to the pair.

"What do you mean, Danni?" The green-eyed computer geek asked confused as he looked to the dark haired woman.

"I'm saying that when I went by Rosie's apartment, she wasn't there," She answered, running her hand through her hair. "My older brother called her this morning since she didn't call him. When she didn't answer, he called me to ask me if I would check on her."


End file.
